Brian Johnson
Brian Johnson '(ブライアン·ジョンソン, ''Jonson Bryan) is an S-Class mage of Uhr Eins and Widely considered the most powerful member. He is the Father of Akira Johnson and Husband of Marny Johnson. Brian is the only known user of Sleeper Magic, Though it is unknown what it does. Appearance Brian Appears to be a tall muscular Man in his twenties. However he is much older due to his Third Thief. At the age of 4 his parents had his hair permanently dyed white for unknown reasons. His hair is thin and silky, but if someone dares touch Brians hair they will be met with a swift punch in the face. His eyes are a pinkish color due to a medical syndrome similar to albinism, but this seems to only be in his eyes. Brian tends to wear red to "Compliment his Eyes." His outfit used to consist of blood red leather pants and dress shoes of a slightly darker shade of the same color, though He sometimes was seen with a jacket. After Brian had time to mature, he changed to a more sophisticated outfit made up of navy blue jeans and a rather unique black jacket, the coat of black clouds. Though he still commonly takes off his jacket during fights and the like. Brians shoes are shined and polished by hand every day, Brian thinks at shoes are a way to show hoe sophisticated you are, however many complain that his shoes are blinding. Personality When Brian is calm and at peace, he is soft spoken and serious, he rarely speaks unless spoken too, When he ''is ''spoken too, he takes everything very seriously and will not joke around. When he is angry his witty side shows a bit more, he thinks of comebacks on the spot, And, despite being angry, He often smirks or grins, However once he has been physically hit he will release his magic (And most likely beat his enemy.) Brian often shows mercy towards fellow wizards whilst in combat, Then giving a light pep talk about what they should do with the rest of their lives, This usually includes joining a wizard guild and simply taking jobs to fight for good. However towards Demons and other creatures of pure darkness he is completely merciless and he uses the full extent of his power to destroy them. He usually chooses jobs involving taking down monsters because they bring him closer to his goal of "Wiping the darkness from himself." This goal is said to be the only thing that keeps him taking on tons of Jobs. Brian often shows a strong passion towards what he does, and that he will stop at nothing to rid the world of demons. When Brian is Around Akira His personality is entirely different from his usual serious outlook on things. Whenever around his son Brian displays a Light hearted and optimistic nature. Brian will always tell Akira stories of his triumphs against demons, and encourages Akira to fight for the light. Brian says he wants Akira to help the world, and he is a great fighter, So taking jobs shouldn't be a problem from him. Brian seems very loving and caring to Akira and his childhood friend Katashi Tsunami someone whom Brian considers another son. Brian wishes that Akira and Katashi would both join guilds, but he still supports the path they are on regardless. Synopsis Brian is a supporting character in MercuryK9s Work in progress fairy tail spin off. Brian is the main characters Father, and he commonly will accompany His son Akira on SS-Class missions. '''Locust Arc: Brian, Along with the rest of his guild fight off an invasion of a dark guild known as the Locust. Brian slipped into the guild headquarters and took out 2 of the S-Class mages with just a few blows each. Later he returned to the guild and told everyone that trying to repel them wasn't worth it, as they were biting off more than they could chew by picking a fight with Uhr Eins. He warnings were ignored, so he decided to join the guild war, the fight lasted for a whopping 18 minutes. Brian and his team had Beaten the guild master to a pulp in record time, The guild was pronounced disbanded as anything at all due to the members leaving to join legal guilds, this was due to Brians sister using Inspiration Magic. Red demon Arc: Brian decides to go on a 10 year job, The request was the termination of the Red demon. This was Brians first 10-year mission. Brian progressively made his was way across Fiore to find the demon, during this time, Brians brother spades got extremely mad at him for stealing his stuffed bear, Skewering him with his spear. Brian was fatally wounded for an hour, then he used god heal to seal up his wound, then he gives Spades a quick punch in the face. Afterwards they continued to search for the red demon, their group came across a wizard that was able to use archive magic to help them track down a demon, they paid the gentleman 1000 jewel and stayed camping in his village for a few days. They tracked down the red demon and found out where exactly where it was a few days later. Once Brian and crew found the demon, it was devouring humans, Brians immediate instinct was to rush in and stab the thing. The demon effortlessly slapped him away, his sister Asuka tried to fight the demon using her GodSmith magic, she managed to land a few strikes on the demon, but not enough to wound it by using GodSpeed Alone, the demon thought for a minute that punch Asuka with its gigantic Fist, this knocked her out, Brian saw to her wounds while Spades fought the demon. Spades managed to stab the demon and give it a large slash in its stomach, the demon casted Spades away the same way it did with Asuka. Brian tried to use sloth on the demon, this didn't work, most likely because the demon ran on the suffering of others and Brian's Sloth spell Only absorbed magic energy. Asuka and Spades got back up on their feet while Brian held off the demon. They told brian to fall back, and he did as told. They got a good distance for the demon and then hatched a plan, Spades slash the demons legs while brian uses his sleeper magic, while Asuka uses her shield magic on them. Everyone agreed on the idea and Began to Carry out the Plan, Spades slashed at the demons legs while Asuka used a spell that made the demons hand pass through him. Once the demon was at his knees, Brian used his most powerful sleeper spell, Lucifers Arm. This spell Boosted Brians agression so much that he took out the demon in about thirty seconds after casting the spell. Once he destroyed the demon, he ran and attempted to beat up Spades for stabbing him earlier. Asuka luckily was able to shield Herself and him from Brians wrath. About five minutes later Brian passed out, once he woke up he decided he would never use powerful sleeper magic again. The group stayed in the exact same towns for the exact same number of days for the trip back. They returned to the guild, the master was very pleasantly surprised that nobody had died as he predicted, But after Asuka had informed the master of what spades had done, he planned to banish him from the guild. When Brian heard that this mat be, he asked the master to give Spades a pardon for what he had done, As Brian knew spades was just angry at Brian for taking his bear. History Extremely little is known about Brian's early childhood, Except that his family was extremely poor, and he moved around very much. Around the age of four his hair was permanently dyed white instead of the shade of brown said to be like his son Akira's. At about six years old both of his parents were killed by a demon called The Cruise Rider, this is most likely what triggered Brian to rid the world of demons. Him and His brother, Spades Ace, and sister, Asuka Johnson later joined the Uhr Eins guild, His siblings simply saw it as a guild to make money, However Brian saw it as a way to start his quest to stop every demons in existence. Brian quickly rose to S-Class mage, Quicker still he rose above the other S-Class mages. A year later he left the guild to trian himself in non magic arts, he found the dojo of an unknown master of combat, Brian immediatly asked if he would train him. The man denied Brians request, so instead Brian chalenged the man to a fight, the Man beat Brian effortlessly, from that point on Brian asked the man if he would teach him every three days. The third time he was asked the man noticed Brians commitment, and he knew he was going to die soon anyways. He decided he must pass on his teachings to someone, and that the someone should be someone who has the ambition to learn, so Brian made the perfect canidate. The man began a strict teaching process that included forcing Brian to fast, Wake himself up at exact times with no outside disturbances, and withstanding extreme temperatures. It took Brian another year to begin learning martial arts, Once the Man began teaching Brian fighting, Brian had to go days with only one hour of sleep, and remain unbroken. Larer Brian returned to the guild, a changed man. At the age of 34, Brian met His future wife Marny Natsuki and had a child with her a few years later, He allowed his wife to name the child, And she insisted on letting him name him, Later they agreed on Akira. After having a child Brian began taking more jobs and joining tournaments of honourable combat, he made his way up the ranks, joining the top ten in no time at all, this gained him lots of respect as a warrior with the common people. Whenever he didn't need to fight in the arena, Brian was taking Jobs, the jobs he would take were jobs about taking down demons 90 percent of the time. These jobs combined with his seventh thief spell are said to be the reason Brian is so powerful. On one job Brian found a rather large stash of Elemental Lacrima, He handed about three quarters over to the magic counsel, he kept the rest. 4 year old Mycon Ryujin heard about this stash when Brian was talking about the Lacrima over a drink to a friend at the bar, Afterwards Mycon began plotting to steal it, 8 years later Mycon carried out his plan to steal the lacrima, in the dark of Brians house Mycon stoel only 1 random lacrima, this just so happend to be an Oil Lacrima. One year later Mycon inserted the lacrima into him and taught himself Oil Dragon Slayer Magic. Brian heard about Mycon and tracked him down to ask him a few questions. Mycon told Brian that he stoel the lacrima from Brians stash of it. Brian laughed the claim off and told Mycon that he had guts for stealign from him. Brian said he was very proud of Mycon. On that same day Brian went home and told his son Akira about the dragon slayer. Akira became extremely jealous of Mycon and began training twice as hard as he once was with his Godsmith and Requip magic. This was Brians plan from the beginning. Abilities Non Magic Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Conbatant: When he was young Brian left his guild and found an old master of martial arts, the man declined Brians training request at first, but after seeing his commitment, the man decided to take Brian under his wing, as he was going to die soon anyways. Brian underwent hardcore disciplinairy training. After he had left the dojo he had perfected the teachings of the old master, and had become the next master of his arts. Enhanced Strength: Brians spell, Thief of Wrath, Gives him perminant buffs everytime he uses it on something stronger than him. When he uses the spell it takes the strength of the demons he fights and Adds it to his own strength, permanently. Brian uses this spell whenever he feels liek a demons strength could make a nice addition to his own. Brians strength will easily top that of any normal human, and most wizards too. Magic Abilities Thief of Seven: Not a magic itself, but Seven different styles of a magic that allows the user to either force an enemy to lose something, Make themselves gain something of the enemies, or both. * Thief of Lust: Thief of lust is the first and easiest Thief spell to master, This spell makes all of the desire of the enemy leave the body, the enemy afterwards will usually not care about what they were doing. Whenever Brian uses this spell he needs to focus on what he truly wants in life, or he could go mad with the desire of the ones he used the spell on, which is why he uses this spell very rarely. * Sloth: The second spell allows Brian to take the energy of one being and implant it into himself. This spell can quickly turn the table on any battle and is easily the spell Brian uses the most. * Envy: Envy is the spell that keeps Brian looking so young, this spell is more of one for looks rather battle, the spell "Shaves off a few years" according to Brian. The spell seems to only Use the youth of others, but it doesn't seem to make any of the people he uses it on any older, therefore this spell can be classified as harmless. * Thief of Gluttony: The fourth thief and one of the more powerful spells. Thief of gluttony "wastes" The enemy's physical and magic power. Brian uses this ability rarely as he says it could waste a bit to much from the world as a whole. * Greed: The fifth thief requires Brian to be physically touching the target in order to cast, Greed sucks life energy from the target slowly, it takes about an hour for Brian to completely kill an average human with this spell * Thief of Pride: The sixth thief allows Brian to look inside the persons fears, then create a flashback of horrible experiences, the magic is used as an illusion for Brian to strike the final blow. * Thief of Wrath: Thief of wrath is the most powerful thief spell in Brian's arsenal. This spell allows Brian to steal a persons physical and magical power, implant it into himself, then strike with all of the power. This spell takes a huge amount of magical energy, sometimes forcing Brian to be bedridden for days, However Brian will keep some of the power, permanently boosting his strength. Sleeper Magic: Little is known about this magic, other than it is extremely powerful and that Brian is the only user. Brian used a powerful style of this magic only once and it "almost turned him into a demon." Brian talks about this magic like it is evil. And he says he wouldn't use it again for a billion jewel. *'Break Neck': This Spell allows Brian to create three clones of himself, these clones are extremely sturdy and powerful, however each one will be created with a single broken bone, this could be a toe, or the neck. Because this spell falls under sleeper magic, Brian uses it very rarely, however it is one of the least powefful spells that Brian feels a bit more comfortable with preforming. *'Lucifers Arm': This spell is the most powerful of all the sleeper magic, the spell is said to bring out the darkness in someone, multiply it by ten, then direct it towards the enemy. this spell has one side effect: the chance of the caster turning into a demon themselves. Brian refuses to talk about this magic becuase it is "A curse that has befallen this world, unfortunately." It is also said to multiply the speed of the caster by an immense number as well, GodSmith: This magic is known to run through Brian's bloodline. It allows casters to achieve certain physical atributes that are supposedly on par with Gods and the like. *'GodSpeed': GodSpeed obviously allows the caster to achieve the speed of gods, which obviously is quite fast, The speed is enough to make a sonic boom while trying to walk slowly. Brian says that if he combined this spell with the speed of Lucifer arm he "would go across the universe of every dimension in a nanosecond." He may have been exaggerating but it still gives an example. *'GodStrength': This spell allows the user to achieve the strength of a god, when Brian casted while prisoner to a dark guild, he bent the thick iron bars of his cell with ease, not showing any force in his movements whatsoever. *'GodHeal': This spell allows the user to regenerate at rapid speeds, though this type of GodSmith magic seems to be exclusive to Brian, because no other member of his family is seen ever using it. Brian uses this to patch up wounds after getting skewered by the spear of Spades Ace Righteous Wrath: Righteous Wrath spells each ultilize a certain Element and then allows the caster to release a rather destructive attack against the enemy. *'Wrath of Hephaestus': Wrath of Hephaestus, when casted, allows the caster to create a large fireball, then throw it at the enemy, The fireball does not do much damage on impact but the flames are described as "Sticky." The flames tend to burn and simply dissapear whenever the user castes another spell. *'Wrath of Poseidon': Wrath of Poseidon releases a devastating Hurricane under the feet of the enemy, Surrounding them with water. The hurricane only lasts for about thirty seconds. It spins extremely fast and leaves the enemy stunned and dizzy *'Wrath of Zeus': Wrath of Zeus requires little magic energy, and can be casted a number of times in a second, the spell will strike a bolt of lightning wherever the caster so wishes, However sometimes it will be off by up to a meter. *'Wrath of Set': This spell creates a sand tornado from the ground,cthen tornado's movement can be controlled by the user. Little is known about this spell as Brian never finds himself in an area where he needs to fight in the desert, the only place this spell can be casted. *'Wrath of Osiris': Wrath of Osiris will first stop the user from breathing, then they will, for some reason, begin decomposing. This spelling works on humans, and doesn't take to much magic energy. Though Brian has never used it, it is implied that he can if he wished. Brians Oppinion on the spell is one word. Evil. *'God's Judgement': Also known as Wrath of Jehovah, will never be casted by anyone because of the magic energy it takes, It is said the magic energy it takes is. "Give every mage that ever lived the magic energy of the etherion, double it. Now realize that you have about zero point one percent of the energy needed to cast this spell." The spell is rumored to destroy the world, reset the world, or completely fix every problem in existence. Equipment Butch and Pluto: Butch and Pluto, or the 'White Caskets' (The original name) Are a pair of dual Rapiers that have been Soaked in pure Holy energy for ten thousand years, They possess so much holy energy that they can no longer be used for harming humans or animals, not even most monsters. The only thing the swords are good fro is culling the darkness out of something, but when they are used correctly they can rid someone of all the evil inside of them. Image.jpg|Pluto Bonnie.jpg|Butch Coat of Black Clouds: A black coat that was willed to Brian from his father, it included a not saying "A unique coat to keep those sleeping demons under your bed and outta your hair." The coat gives Brian immunity to just about any dark magic or energy, the only exceptions are dark magics that are designed to pierce charms like theo ne on the coat. The black coat doubles as a stylish fashion accessory, Being black and white it goes well with virtually any outfit. Assorted Elemental Lacrima: On one job Brian found a huge stash of Lacrima. Brian handed over most of the Lacrima to the magic counsel. However he kept a small stash just in case he may need it. This stash contained the Lacrima that turned Mycon Ryujin into the Oil dragon slayer. Brian is fully aware that he could turn himself into a Dragon Slayer if he so wished, but Brian refuses on the grounds that it would denote the magic he already has, and he doesn't need anymore magic. However Brian said if he was going to be a deagon slayer, he would choose an element like lightning, fast and powerful. Trivia *Brians appearance is based off of Ban from Nanatsu no Taizai. The Author reccomends the manga. *Despite him using youth, Brian can still *Butch and Pluto were named after The the two Famous disney dogs. The Author came up with the idea at disney world resort. *Brians powers were entirely original, With no added hormones. *Brian's theme song, chosen by the author, is Meteor by T.M. Revolution. *Brian was MercuryK9s entry for the wizard saint competition in 2015, He was just competing for fun.